Back in Time
by GrainneAnneRose
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella she runs across a time travelling vampire that will change her life forever. First Fanfic xx
1. Chapter 1

Back in Time.

I don't own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

Bella's POV

Edward. That one word made me want to cry. He was gone and never coming back. I just had to come to terms with that.

As I was walking to school I decided to take a shortcut through the forest, I know stupid.

Everything was silent, until suddenly I heard a rustling coming from behind a tree.

I stopped and looked closely at the tree, when I saw her.

She was beautiful. She had long, black, curly hair and a pale face.

She was a vampire.

"Bella, Bella Swan." She said to me. Did I know her?

"Um, yeah, do I know you?" I replied slowly.

"No, but I know you." I looked at her confused.

"You see, I'm a vampire. A special kind of vampire, one that can travel through time. My job is to help people who have made major mistakes and want to change them and want to make everything okay again."

Wow. That was one hell of a power.

"My names Grace, by the way." She smiled at me.

"Okay, then Grace, what do you want with me."

"Well to change your past, silly." She said in an obvious tone.

"You made a mistake, three months ago, on your 18th birthday, a mistake that ruined you forever."

"How did you know about that?" I asked her.

"I know every mistake that anyone has made."

"So what do we do now?"

"We go back in time." She said to me. She put her hand out towards me.

I smiled and grabbed her hand.

Next thing I knew, there were swirls flying all around me.

When suddenly, I opened my eyes and saw….

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Thank you for all your reviews they all mean so much.**

_Previously _

"_We go back in time." She said to me. She put her hand out towards me._

_I smiled and grabbed her hand._

_Next thing I knew, there were swirls flying all around me._

_When suddenly, I opened my eyes and saw…. _

My bedroom?

Why am I not with the Cullens?

Why am I not at my birthday party?

This didn't make any sense.

"Grace? Grace?" Nothing. Where was she? Was this a set up?

Then suddenly my bedroom door was flung open and there sttod a very confused Charlie.

"What are you doing here?" Wait, what did he mean by that?

"I live here." Although it was a statement, it came out more as a question.

"I know that, but you just left for school, five minutes ago." He said and he seemed very sure of himself.

"You better not be trying to bonk off school just 'cos you're 18 now, doesn't mean you make up your own rules."

Wait I was already 18, was today my birthday or is it too late?

"No I'm not ditching school, I just forgot one of my books dad." It was believable enough.

"Oh!" He said obviously embarrassed by his little outburst.

"I'm going now." I looked around for my bag but it was no where to be found.

"Uh Dad, do you know where my bag is?" I asked totally confused.

"You took it with you when you left. The first time." He mumbled the last part sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Oh, well it's probably in the truck." I said. I would say whatever to him right now I just wanted to get out of here.

Then I remembered something.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"What date is it today?" I asked him, very curiously.

"September 16th." He replied casually.

My eyes went wide.

The day that he left wasn't n a few days time.

It was today.

**DUN DUN DUN.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PLEASE**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Twilight**

**Previously **

"_What date is it today?" I asked him, very curiously._

"_September 16__th__." He replied casually._

_My eyes went wide._

_The day that he left wasn't n a few days time._

_It was today._

To say I was shocked was understatement.

"Bells, you okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine dad. See you later."

As I walked out the front door I realised that my truck wasn't there.

Huh? That's weird.

I guess I'm walking to school then.

**20 mins later**

I arrived at the school parking lot.

People were looking at me weirdly.

Mike walked over to me.

"Did you go home again?" He asked curiously.

"No I was never here Mike." I laughed at him.

"Yeah you were and you were wearing different clothes as well." He looked at me like I had ten heads.

Then as I looked across the lot I noticed someone.

Someone who looked terribly familiar.

It was………..

ME!

**Bet you weren't expecting that were ya!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry the last one was so short but this one will be longer ****I promise.**

**As much as I wish I don't own Twilight.**

_**Previously**_

_Then as I looked across the lot I noticed someone._

_Someone who looked terribly familiar._

_It was……….._

_ME!_

Me? How could that be me?

I ran out of there, afraid of exposing any secrets that weren't mine.

As I was running through the woods.

I saw something fly past me.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to find Grace standing before me with a grin on her face.

"Well, how's it going?" She asked me still smiling.

"Not well, why is there another Bella Swan running about Forks?" I asked her anxiously.

"Silly, you're the other Bella. She's from this time. You're not."

"I don't understand, how am I supposed to change the past if I'm not in it?" This was just crazy.

"Simple, you tell her and the rest of the Cullen's that they're making a huge mistake."

"The Cullen's aren't even here, they left straight after the party, and it's just Edward." It hurt to say his name.

"Well, when you came back the past changed and the rest of the Cullen's are here now."

"Ok well when I tell them." I asked. After all I had no idea what was going on.

"After school they will be just by the forest and I will be with you for proof."

I calmed at that.

I didn't sound that much crazy when I had proof.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Own Twilight**

_**Previously**_

"_Ok well when I tell them." I asked. After all I had no idea what was going on._

"_After school they will be just by the forest and I will be with you for proof."_

_I calmed at that._

_I didn't sound that much crazy when I had proof._

**Bella's POV **

I t was 3.12 pm and Grace and I were waiting by the forest for the Cullens and me to come.

"So am I supposed to have a conversation with myself?" I asked Grace. I was really going to make a fool of myself.

"Yes." She replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Then just as I was about to object eight figures began emerging from the shadows.

Wait! EIGHT. That must mean that Carlisle and Esme were with them.

Oh Crap. Carlisle has contacts that can put me into an asylum.

I was broke from my train of thought by Carlisle's voice.

"Welcome, can we help you?" He asked politely but I could tell he was hesitant.

He looked at Grace and then at me, he looked taken back.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Grace sent me a look and I guessed it was my turn to speak.

"My name is Bella, actually I'm her." I said as I pointed to Bella.

They all looked at me in surprise and confusion.

"The thing is I'm from the future and Grace," I pointed towards Grace, "is a vampire that has the power to travel through time."

I waited a second for them to take all this in but to be honest it was me that looked so confused.

Then as I was about to speak, Rosalie interrupted me.

"Well, why did you come back from the future?"

"I was meant to come back to the day of my birthday but I some how ended up here, now." I hope that gave them an idea.

Their expressions changed from confusion to sad and Jasper looked guilty.

Everything was silent for at least 10 minutes.

Alice was the first to speak.

"Did you come back to change what happened on the day of your birthday?" She asked.

"Not really, I came back to stop Edward from leaving." I said slowly.

Bella's head snapped up and looked panicked.

"Leaving? What do you mean leaving? Edward what's going on?" She asked.

Then for the first time, Grace spoke up.

"Edward planned on leaving you today because he felt that he was putting you in too much danger and he felt responsible for you always getting hurt."

I looked at her shocked.

That wasn't what he said to me.

He had said he didn't want me and that I didn't belong in his world.

Was she making this up as a lie or was this really why he left?

"What?"

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
